


Swing swing

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, normal drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: There’s nothing as beautiful as the night reflected in a pretty girl’s eyes. Especially when that girl is Kim Dahyun.Self indulgent fluff drabble





	Swing swing

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I JUST HAD THE FEELS OK. Unedited and spontaneous, I’m soft for Saida there’s litterally nothing more to it.

It’s that kind of night most people die to experience. The kind where you’re just the right amount of tipsy and there’s a girl who keeps eyeing you. The kind of night where you don’t hesitate to take her hand and lead her outside, away from the noise of the party, even though you don’t even know her name. And the fairy lights shine so beautifully in the trees, like fireflies. Reflects in her eyes as Sana looks at her.  
  
“You’re Sana right?” The girl asks, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Sana nods.  
  
“I’m sorry I don’t really know yours.” Sana apologizes.  
  
“You can read it on the mailbox.” The girl shrugs.  
  
“It’s your party?”  
  
“Yeah, but it wasn’t my idea.” The shorter girl grins. “A couple of my friends insisted.”  
  
“Oh, well I’m glad I got invited. But I still don’t know your name.”  
  
“Dahyun.” Dahyun says. “Which of my friends do you know then?”  
  
“It was Jeongyeon who asked me if I’d like to come.” Sana explains. Wonders what it would be like to stand closer to the girl. So she takes a step. Just one. But the blonde girl doesn’t back away. Just looks at her curiously.  
  
“I’ve heard about you.” Dahyun says, her voice lower than before.  
  
“Good things I hope?”  
  
“You’re a player, is what I’ve heard.”  
  
“Mh, well.” Sana shrugs. Can’t deny it, but can’t say that it appeals much to her either. It just happens. Not because she wants to play around with people. She just falls easy. And no one sees the heartbreaks. Just the frequent change in who holds her hand in the hallways.  
  
Sana’s mood tries to shift. But Sana won’t let it. Because there’s something in the air that’s more than vodka and fairy lights. Something more like the scent of roses and magic.  
  
“So if this is your house, that means you must know all the little nooks and crannies.” Sana takes another step towards Dahyun. Could touch her without reaching if she wanted.  
  
“It’s a pretty ordinary house actually.” Dahyun shrugs. “Nowhere to hide. It’s much more interesting out here.”  
Sana’s stomach tugs in the way she’s so used to. Her body is trying to get her to go closer. But she lets the next step be Dahyun’s.  
  
“What part is the most interesting then?”  
  
“Swings.” Dahyun says. “Wanna see?”  
  
Sana nods and feels a cool hand in her own. Feels the magic of the night and maybe the vodka too as Dahyun leads them through the back yard, heels digging into the soft grass, but Sana doesn’t care. Just follows Dahyun behind a huge bush and a few birch trees, down hill towards the edge of the lake. Takes a few steps down and end up at an old oak with a homemade swing hanging from a high branch.  
  
“Not the water?” Sana asks.  
  
“What?” Dahyun frowns, hand on the rope of the swing.  
  
“The most interesting place?”  
  
“No, the water is beautiful but the swing makes your tummy bubble. Like when you were a kid. It was always scary for me as a kid, the bubbles, but I like them now.”  
  
“God I haven’t felt that in forever.” Sana breathes, knowing exactly what Dahyun is talking about.  
  
“Do it then.” Dahyun suggests.  
  
“Swing?” Sana frowns, looking at the swing as Dahyun holds out the rope for her with a nod.  
  


It’s one of those perfect nights where you do all the right things, and hesitation isn’t even an option. And Sana grabs a hold of the rope, a shaky giggly breath escaping her lips as she sits down on the wooden board. Grabs the other rope, toes dug into the grass.  
She turns to look at Dahyun and finds that she’s taken a few steps back. Has given Sana the freedom and space to be a kid again. Even if just for a moment  
  


So Sana swings.

Lets her feet off the ground and stretches them, leaning back to set the swing in motion. Curls her legs and leans forwards at just the right time. Repeats the motions until finally, finally she feels it.

The bubbles like champagne in her stomach, coursing through her veins, wind playing catch with her hair, and she laughs.

Dahyun doesn’t interrupt her. Doesn’t try to talk to her. But Sana still looks back at her and finds a wide grin on her face. Finds magic in her eyes and turns her eyes over the water again, lights from the lakefront houses reflected in the water along with the moon and a few persistent stars. Watches the gentle waves barely rippling at the surface and flies. Flies through time to the soul of a child with no worries and embraces her. Remembers her and keeps her safe as she once more looks to Dahyun.

Sana lets the swing move on its own, waiting for her feet to touch the ground. Or for Dahyun to sweep them off it.

It’s almost as if Dahyun has merely waited for her to slow down, because the second it seemed safe, she was there in front of Sana, so close and then too far away as the swing still held Sana from the earth beneath her.

“Catch me.” Sana says quietly just as she almost reaches Dahyun. Sees the grin. Sees the nod. And then saw Dahyun’s hands reaching for the ropes, stopping it from moving any further.

Sana curls up her legs to avoid touching the ground. As if she might lose courage if she feels the safety of the ground. But somehow, she is safe. Through Dahyun. And it doesn't feel like falling at all.

“Have fun?” Dahyun asks, hands still around the ropes of the swing even it merely hovers quietly.

“So much.” Sana breathes. Lets go of the swing and trusts it to carry her. Places her hands around Dahyun’s neck and looks at her.

“Don’t take me for what you’ve heard about me.” Sana says, Dahyun stepping closer. Until her legs met Sana’s knees.

“I’m not.” Dahyun promises, gently pushing the swing backwards.

Sana’s stomach tugs again and she feels Dahyun’s legs wedge between her own. Wraps hers around Dahyun’s and looks straight into her eyes.

Dahyun’s nervous chuckle fills the night. And when she angles her face and catches Sana’s lips, Sana knows why Dahyun is different.  
  


She never falls for her.  
  


She flies for her.


End file.
